The present invention pertains to roofing materials and methods and more particularly pertains to a universal corner flashing shingle and flashing method.
Shingle roofs and roofs utilizing a number of other types of materials require the use of flashing around chimneys, dormers and other protrusions to prevent the entry of water between the roof and the protrusion. Flashing is generally applied in two layers. The outside layer is called counter-flashing. The counter-flashing is usually fastened to the protrusion. The purpose of counter-flashing is to force water falling down the vertical face or wall of the protrusion outwardly thereof and onto the inside layer of the flashing called the base flashing. The base flashing is fastened to the roof. The purpose of the base flashing is to force water falling off the counter flashing away from the protrusion and out on the top of the roof.
This two layer flashing system allows for a relative movement between the protrusion in the roof which extends the life of the flashing and any sealants that may be used.
Flashing is generally made from sheet metal, copper, lead, galvanized steel, aluminum and the like when installed properly may outlast several roofs. Such flashing is installed by cutting a piece of metal sheet and shaping it to fit while on the roof. To prevent the entry of water and insure long life, it is necessary that the flashing loosely conform to the shape of the roof and the protrusion to which it is attached. This presents a problem in that while protrusions, such as chimneys, generally have vertical walls, roofs are disposed in a wide variety of angles to protrusions, and the cutting and shaping of flashing while on the roof generally means preforming sheet metal work with only hand tools in an environment that is inconvenient and not condusive to accurate work. Counter-flashing fabrication is less difficult than base flashing fabrication. Vertical fall of the water over counter-flashing provides for less lateral movement and less water moving perpendicular to vertical seams in the counter-flashing. On a wood frame protrusion such as a dormer and/or vertical walls, the siding material may serve as counter-flashing.
The base flashing fabrication is generally more critical for water tight protection. On site fabrication is individualized to each project due to the wide variety of roof pitches. For example, a chimney on a pitched roof generally requires four different corner flashing layouts, require both flashing to masonary bonds and flashing seams that are hand soldered to provide water tight performance.
In practice, corner flashing is the most difficult to shape and install. Corner flashing is also where most of the leaks occur.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved corner flashing and flashing method.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved corner flashing and flashing method, utilizing a prefabricated corner flashing.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved corner flashing and flashing method, usable, without modification on roofs having a wide variety of pitches.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved corner flashing and flashing method, which quickly and easily results in watertight flashing.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved corner flashing and flashing method which utilizes no roofing cement.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved corner flashing and flashing method, which meets all of the above desired features.